Dante's Angel
by live2ski
Summary: Dante meet's a new mercenary in town. The new mercenary is quite rebelious towards her dad. And she holds a secret about her self from the world. What happens when this rebelious woman falls in love with Dante? And her dad's reaction? *new version*
1. Chapter 1

Dante's Angel

Chapter 1

I sat down next to a platinum blonde woman at Bobby's Cellar's bar. "What can I get you Tony?" Bobby asked giving the woman a shot of vodka.

"Strawberry sundae." I replied.

"I should have guessed." Bobby went to the other end of the bar.

The woman and I sat in silence till I asked what drink she was having.

"Huh?"

"What drink are you having?"

"Oh, vodka…"

"Hard drinker?"

"When I actually do go to a bar, yes."

"What's that mean?"

"I don't usually go to bars. But when I do I do drink hard."

"Ah."

Bobby came back and gave me my strawberry sundae and went to help some other people.

"And right now, the harder the better."

"Why?"

"Some men can't take a hint. The president was here this week. I was body guarding for him. It isn't the first time but every time he tries to get me to sleep with him. Last time it took some strong convincing to get him to stop."

"Strong convincing?"

"I put a gun to his head. I wouldn't shoot but still. He quit. That's all that matters."

"Oh…" I paused. "By the way, I'm Tony."

"Mercedes."

"Hold up. The new mercenary?"

"If you call a few months new, then yes. And you're the top mercenary in town."

"So you've heard of me."

"My agent keeps me informed of the word on the street."

"Then you know that they say that you're supposed to be as good as me."

"Yes. But there's no way of telling. We haven't compared."

"It's also said that you've taken on more than 50 men with minimal wounds."

"More like 40."

"Still that's pretty good."

Mercedes finished her drink. "Hey Bobby, another please." She called out.

"Coming up." Bobby called back.

Just then a man by the name of Steve came up and leaned against the bar beside Mercedes. "Hey there." He said in a tone that made it obvious that he was hitting on her.

"Beat it."

"Hey now, that's no way to greet someone."

"You're hitting on me. I'm not interested. So scram, pal."

"Now come on, give me a chance."

That seemed to have broke Mercedes last nerve. She was about to pull her gun but I spoke. "Beat it Steve."

The Steve glared at me but left. Bobby gave Mercedes her drink. "Thanks."

"I see what you mean by men don't take a hint. I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

"Why? It's not your problem."

"It must be annoying."

"I don't come out of my workshop much except for a job, to go home, and when I feel like it, which isn't often. So I don't deal with it much."

"Wow, you must have a lot to do."

"Past working on my guns, sewing, and playing music. Not really. But it keeps me busy."

"More than I do with my free time."

Mercedes looked at the clock. It was 12. She sighed. "I better go. Brandon's gonna lecture me for drinking again."

"Maybe we could get together some time."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you. My office is on the corner of Main street and 3rd."

"'Kay, I'll stop by some time."

"Just tell Brandon we've met before. He might be reluctant but he should come get me."

"Alright."

"Yo, Bobby!" Mercedes called out.

"Yes?"

"How much do I owe you?"

"$15.30"

She laid down a 20 dollar bill on the bar. "Keep the change." And left before Bobby could thank her.

"Well, she seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah…"

A brown haired man sat down next to me. "Who's the girl, Tony?"

"Mercedes." I replied.

"The new mercenary?"

"Yes, Grue."

"Jessica knows her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They met at Sherri's Café. They meet every Friday after Jessica gets out of school. She helps Jessica with her homework. I'm sure they talk about more things. I've yet to meet her, so I don't know how to feel about Jessica meeting with her."

"She's nice. Has a problem with guys hitting on her and is frustrated with that. It was obvious when Steve came over."

"Steve doesn't know when to quit."

"True, true."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dante's Angel_

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this. I've busy with my messed up family. Life sucks. Doesn't it?_

_Chapter 2_

_The next day I was in my office trying to sleep on the couch when Enzo came in._

"_Hey, Tony, you awake?" He called out._

"_No, I'm talking to you in my sleep." I opened one eye to look at him._

"_Ha ha. Anyway, you've got a job requesting you work with Mercedes. Come with me to her office."_

"_Fine, fine, make me get up." I moaned._

_We walked to the corner of Main Street and 3__rd__. There sure enough was her office. 'Mercedes's Mercenary Service'._

_There was a brown haired man in a business suit sitting at a large oak desk. He looked up. "You must be Enzo and Dante. I'm Brandon." He said. "Mercedes should be back any moment."_

_Like clockwork Mercedes walked in. I turned around as she walked in to me. She looked up. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't-"_

"_Don't worry it's fine." I said with a laugh._

_She looked down and her hair fell in front of her face as she scampered by into the back room. I noticed she was carrying a two 24 packs of cola and a bag with chocolate. Brandon went in and told her to come back out. She told him to hold on and then came out a minute later putting something in an inside pocket of her long black coat and carrying a sword and two guns in their holsters. "So, what's the job?" she asked._

"_Well, there's a small town outside of the city called Anshak…" Brandon began his briefing of the job. _

_We arrived in Anshak and greeted by a man in a suit._

"_You must be you must be the mercenaries." The man said._

"_Yes." Brandon said._

"_I'm Rodrick. The mayor of Anshak." He held out his hand._

_Brandon shook it then Enzo, Mercedes, and I did the same. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Brandon said._

"_The pleasure is all mine. I am grateful you could make it."_

"_I don't mean to be rude…" Mercedes said. "But could I talk to the child who saw this 'thing'?"_

"_Of course. Follow me."_

_Rodrick led us to his office and told us that the child's name was Saddie. _

_We went into his office in the city hall. "Saddie." Rodrick said to a girl sitting in front of a large red wood desk. _

_The girl turned around._

"_This is Brandon, Enzo, Mercedes, and Tony. The people who are going to get rid of this 'thing'."_

"_It's an honor to meet you. I'm Saddie." The blonde girl said._

"_The honor is ours." Mercedes said in a comforting tone. I could tell that the girl was scared. Whether it was how Mercedes was dressed in a long black coat, tight black shirt with a rose design on the side, tight black pants, combat boots, her two guns in their holsters, and the sword on her back. Or the "thing". Or both. I couldn't tell. How I was dressed probably didn't help. Wearing a long red coat, black pants with a skull belt buckle, combat boots, and black shirt. She turned to Brandon, Enzo, me, and Rodrick. "Could I have some time alone with Saddie?"_

"_Of course." Rodrick said and we left. _

_Brandon closed the door behind them. "Why did she ask for you all to leave too?" Rodrick asked._

"_Mercedes has a way with kids. She talks best when alone." Brandon replied._

_When Mercedes came out of the office she told me to follow her and Saddie. Saddie brought us to the edge of town where several houses had yellow caution tape around them. Saddie pointed to the house closest to them. "That's the one that the thing went into."_

"_Thanks. I've got what I need. I'll walk you home." Mercedes said._

"_Um… We are already at my house."_

"_What?"_

"_This is where I live."_

"_May I speak with your parents, please?"_

"_Sure, I'll be right back." Saddie ran into the house that was next to the one that was attacked._

_Mercy looked at the attacked houses with a puzzled look. _

_Saddie returned with her parents behind her. _

"_Hello, I'm Mercedes this is Tony. You are Saddie's parents I presume." Mercedes introduced herself._

"_Yes, I'm Ben and this is my wife Bobby. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man said._

_They shook hands and then Mercedes warm face turned grave. "Thank you Saddie. May speak to your parents alone?"_

"_Of course." Saddie went back inside the house. _

_Mercedes turned back to Ben and Bobby. "I'm not sure how to tell you this without you panicking…"_

"_Tell us what?" Ben asked._

"_Your house is next."_

"_Come again?"_

"_Your house is next. I can't really explain but please trust me." Mercedes paused. "Can you find somewhere else to stay tonight? I can't exactly guarantee your safety."_

"_I'm sure we can."_

"_Thank you."_

"_No, thank you for warning us."_

_They said their good-byes and Saddie's parents went back into the house while Mercedes and I went to explore the town._

_Around 6:00 Mercedes and I had dinner together at a small restaurant. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I asked, "So… how long have you been a mercenary?"_

"_Three years in a week." She replied. "You?"_

"_Same. Why did you move? Normally a mercenary stays in one place."_

_Mercedes laughed. "I'm not normal. I'll tell you that right now."_

"_How so?"_

"_What kind of girl becomes a mercenary? What kind of girl enjoys it? What kind of girl enjoys getting her hands covered in grease from working on cars and guns?"_

"_Point made." I paused. "So what information did you get on this 'thing'?"_

"_Apparently it's like a werewolf, but it has long claws."_

"_So, it's not human?"_

"_From what Saddie said, no, it's not." She looked up at me with glowing eyes. "This'll be so much fun."_

_I never thought I'd hear someone say that._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dante's Angel_

Chapter 3

It was midnight. Mercedes and I went to the back of Saddie's house to wait for the werewolf. I could tell Mercedes was anxious. It was in her eyes, the excitement.

"Aren't you the slightest bit scared?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied smiling. "But I don't feel it. I enjoy this kind of thing. Facing the unknown."

We waited in silence for about an hour. Then a growl came out of the darkness. "What is this? Two humans out in the middle of the night? This is new."

"Why are you preying on the weak?" Mercedes asked it.

"That is none of your concern."

"You're right it isn't." she agreed. "But it is our concern to protect these people."

"A challenge? Too bad you'll wind up my dinner."

"I don't think so." I said.

All of a sudden, there was a paw with gigantic claws coming at me. I drew my sword and blocked the blow. I got a good look at the monster. It definitely looked like a werewolf with gigantic claws, and large teeth in a snarling mouth.

Mercedes came at the beast from the right with a diagonal upward strike with her sword. It jumped away from me and blocked her attack. She quickly spun the opposite direction and landed a direct hit on the monster's side.

"Get down!" I called out grabbing my two guns. She sprawled on the ground and I started shooting the werewolf as fast as I could. The wolf howled in pain. Then, all of a sudden, the guns clicked to say they were jammed. "Damn."

Mercedes swung her sword at the wolf's feet, knocking it down to the ground. I came in with my sword and stabbed its heart. It gave out a piercing howl of pain that quickly died.

I started to walk to Mercedes, "Well, that was fun."

There was rustling behind me. "Get down!" Mercedes called out. I was on the ground and there was the sound of guns blazing, then they silenced. I looked back at the monster. The face was deformed. The jaw hanging by muscle and the eyes were barely there. I was in awe of her accuracy.

"Wow, you really are good." I said with out thinking.

"I've had practice." She said in a cold tone.

The werewolf's body melted. She started to walk off back towards town. I followed her, kicking myself for speaking without thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante's Angel

Chapter 4

It was Friday and I was back at Bobby's Cellar having a strawberry sundae when Grue came up to me. "Hey." I greeted him looking at him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"The ceiling."

Grue chuckled. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing really. Kicking myself about yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Said something stupid to Mercedes after we completed our job."

"Like?" Grue questioned.

"'You really are good.'" I looked back at my sundae.

"Well, I met her today."

"You did?"

"Yup. She seems to be a nice woman. Very pretty. Tiki and Nesty like her. I think it's a good thing Jessica looks up to her and not some other women. Though, she seems a bit shy."

"It seems she sometimes is. Other times it doesn't seem like it." Honestly that's what I think. She seems to be less shy around people that are introduced to her than complete strangers. 'Cause I got this very timid vibe when I first met her. She also seems to be more comfortable around kids than adults.

The door opened and a man wrapped in bandages walked in. I knew it was gonna be quite the night.

The next morning I made my way back to my office. I grabbed a bottle of tomato juice and slumped on the couch. As I was drinking, someone came in. I looked up. It was Mercedes.

"Had quite a night. Didn't you?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah… There's a new mercenary in town."

"Oh?" She said intrigued.

"His name is Gilver. Can't drink a lot."

"So let me guess. He drug you into a fight, you almost used your guns, and Bobby said to stop and to have a drinking contest with vodka?"

"How'd you-?"

"I was there." She said quickly.

"You were-!"

"Anyway, Brandon wanted me to tell you we have another job together."

"We do?"

"Yup. Enzo was busy so he sent me. Said he had something to take care of…"

"Enzo or Brandon?"

"Brandon."

"Ah."

Just then there was the sound of a phone ringing. I looked at mine on my desk. It wasn't. Mercedes took out a cell phone. Answering it she said, "Sup, Brandon?"

A voice come over the phone and her face went into horror. "What? Who is this? What have you done to Brandon?" There was the click to say the line had disconnected. She shoved the phone back in her pocket. "I'm sorry but Brandon's in trouble. I have to go help him."

Here's my chance to make up for being stupid. "I'll come too."

She stared at me dumbly. "Why?" escaped her lips.

"You're a friend aren't you? That's enough of a reason for me."

She continued to stare at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

We ran together to the docks. Once there, we saw Brandon tied up with men surrounding him.

"Well that was quick." A brown haired man came forward out of the crowd.

"Why have you taken Brandon hostage?" She demanded.

"We need your help. It's so nice of you to bring Tony. We could use his too."

"With what?" I asked

"We want to assassinate the ambassador."

"No. I won't do that." Mercedes said.

"Do you really think you have a choice? Or do you not value your manager's life? We all know you don't like the ambassador." Two of the men surrounding Brandon put knives to Brandon's throat.

She growled. I tried to think of a way to get her out of this mess.

"Alright." She said.

"Mercy! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Brandon cried out.

"You're really gonna do it?" I asked in a disappointed tone.

She turned to me and winked with a smile. "Yup."

She walked to the men surrounding Brandon. Once the men had backed away from Brandon she swung her sword at them. Then freed Brandon from the bindings. "Go! Get outta here!" she commanded.

"But-"

"Brandon!"

He didn't say anything more but he did run away.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The brown haired man demanded.

"You really think I'm gonna kill the ambassador? I'm not low enough to do that." She replied.

"Tch! Get-!" He stopped what he was saying but his men started to attack her.

I ran to the man and put my sword to his neck. "Call your men off." I said sternly.

"Why should I?"

"Or do you not value your life?"

"Enough!" The man's voice commanded after a moment.

I let the man go and told him to leave. The man rubbed his neck and told his comrades to follow him.

I walked to Mercedes. "Thank you." She said.

"It was nothing."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to help."

"I told you. You're a friend. That's enough reason for me to help."

"But all the other…"

I realized why she didn't like men hitting on her. They must have been abusive. "They aren't worth having a thought. I can see you're just as capable as I am. You need to find someone who will treat you well." I grabbed her hand, gently pulled her close, and wrapped my arms around her.

She melted in my arms. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. We stood there for a bit just holding each other. Then she said, "I need to find Brandon."

"I'll come too." I said.

"You know, I just don't get you." She said playfully, as we went to find Brandon who had went to her office.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante's Angel

Chapter 5

I had several job requests to work with Gilver and didn't see Mercedes for two weeks. I began to miss her.

Friday of the second week, I was walking with Grue to his place. When we got there it was dinner time. We walked in to smell something delightful. My stomach growled at the smell. Jessica walked out of the kitchen. "Welcome home, daddy." She said with a smile. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey, princess." I said.

"You're happy. What's going on?" Grue asked her.

"Mercedes is teaching me how to cook something different than doria."

"What might that be?"

"Manicotti." Jessica said with a beaming smile.

"Man-i-whatty?" I asked. I had never really heard of it.

"Manicotti. It's like lasagna."

A timer went off and Jessica jumped back to the kitchen. "Mercy, dad and Tony are home."

"Alright."

Grue and I walked into the kitchen to see Mercedes holding Nesty on one hip and pulling the manicotti out of the oven. Grue leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I remember my wife doing this. This is quite the surprise."

"Yeah." I whispered in awe.

Once Mercedes put the manicotti down, she turned to us. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here. Jessica begged me to teach her how to cook something different than her usual."

"Oh, no worries. I'm glad my daughters have someone like you to look up to." Grue replied.

Mercedes turned to me and with a bright smile, said. "It's nice to see you again, Tony."

"Same to you." I couldn't help but return the smile.

She then turned to Jessica. "Where are the plates?"

"I'll get them." Jessica chirped, went to the cupboard, and retrieved the plates.

"Okay, Nesty, I need to set you down."

"Awww." Nesty whined.

Mercedes set her down, picked up a spatula, and started serving the manicotti. She once she served everyone, we all sat at the table.

We talked and laughed. But it soon was ended by the ringing of Mercedes's phone.

"Hey." She answered the call. A confused look came across her face. "What do you mean 'he knows?'…. Alright , I'm on my way." She hung up without saying good-bye. I assumed it was Brandon who called. "I'm sorry, but there is some business I must attend to." She said getting up. "Jessica, it was a wonderful afternoon. Everyone, I shall see y'all again."

"Thank you for dinner." Grue said.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Thanks!" Tiki, Nesty, and Jessica said together.

Mercedes smiled brightly and showed herself to the door. I couldn't help but think there was something seriously wrong. Shoving the feeling off, I enjoyed the rest of the night with Grue and his daughters.

Next morning I went to Mercedes's office. I walked in to find Brandon going in to the back room with a major first aid kit. He closed the door behind him and not too long afterwards, there was a cry of agony. It was Mercedes. I quietly made my way to the door and knocked on it.

"One minute." Brandon's voice came through. "Mercedes hold still."

There was another cry of pain and then Brandon opened the door. "Oh, hello Tony."

"Hi, is something wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Mercedes hurt herself in a fight. Nothing she can't recover from."

"Can I help in any way?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I could use some help keeping her still… Alright." He opened the door to let me in.

I looked around the room. The floor was clean but the desks were covered with stuff. Then I saw Mercedes lying on a bed covered in blood. I was shocked. "What happened?"

"Gilver took her by surprise."

"Wow, that's low of him."

"I agree." Brandon handed me a pair of rubber gloves.

I took off my jacket. "So what do I do?"

"I'm going to clean the wounds on her arms. How about you get on the other side of the bed and hold her arms down."

"Alright." I did as I was told.

"Sorry, Mercedes this is for your own good." Brandon said as he put medical alcohol on a rag. He then applied the rag to a wound. Beginning to struggle, Mercedes clenched her teeth. I was amazed at her strength. It was a bit of a challenge, but I managed.

Once Brandon finished cleaning her wounds, and when Mercedes quit struggling, he wrapped her wounds. After looking for something in the medical kit, he asked me to watch Mercedes and keep her from moving around while he went to the store for pain killers. I told him that I would and he left

"Ungh…" Mercedes moaned opening her eyes. She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to move."

"But-"

"Please, Mercedes."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright."

She looked so pretty lying there, even with the wounds. Not that she didn't always look pretty; there was something different this time. How I feel is completely different. I just want to be by her side.

My hand found its way to holding hers. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What?"

"You're holding my hand."

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm just curious as to why you are."

"No reason."

Mercedes gave a slight laugh. "Feel free to call me Mercy."

I smiled. "Alright. I will."

Smiling, she wrapped her fingers around my hand.

Not too long afterwards the door opened. Mercy quickly let go of my hand. Brandon walked in. "Have a boyfriend now, do we?" He said teasing Mercy.

She blushed profusely.

He turned to me. "Well?"

Slightly taken aback, I replied with, "I wouldn't go that far…"

Opening the bottle of pain killer, he chuckled. He gave Mercy three pills and a bottle of water. She swallowed the pills and drank the water quickly.

"I'll be out front if you need me." Brandon said.

"Alright." Mercy and I said together.

Brandon chuckled once more as he left the room. I looked at Mercy. She raised her arm to her head. "Uhg… he really annoys me sometimes." She paused. "But he's like family. The father I never had."

"How old is he?" I asked out of curiosity.

"23."

"How old are you?"

"You know it's not a good idea to ask a girl for her age."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. As I said on our first job together: I'm not normal. I'm 20."

_She's my age. Great. That means I can date her._

"You?" she asked me.

"20."

I held her hand again and we sat in silence for a few minutes. She seemed to be falling in and out of sleep. "Hey, I'm gonna let you rest."

"Alright. Thank you for being here."

"No problem. Um… When you're better… Uh… Do you want to grab a beer or something?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"How 'bout we go for ice cream." She offered.

I gave her a sincere smile of happiness. "Works for me." With a quick squeeze of her hand I said, "Get better soon, okay?"

"I will. Not to worry. I'll be back before you know it."


	6. Chapter 6

Dante's Angel

Chapter 6

Mercy was right. She was back working two days after I had helped Brandon tend to her wounds.

We went on our date to the ice cream parlor. We talked and laughed. Afterwards, we went for a walk in a nearby park.

At the end, I walked her back to her office.

"Thanks." Mercy said. "That was fun."

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head. "Maybe we could do it again sometime…"

"I'd like that." She said smiling. She slightly blushed too.

"Alright. I'll come by sometime and we can set up a time."

"Sounds good. See you then." She waved as she went into her office.

"See ya'."

I then went to Bobby's Cellar to wait for my next job.

I tried to see Mercy for the next month. Every time I went she was busy. I even asked Jessica if she had seen Mercy. To my dismay, she hadn't. I asked her if she knew why. She didn't. I began to worry. Mercy and Jessica were close. Why wouldn't she make time for Jessica like she always did? Was she avoiding me?

The next Friday after asking Jessica where Mercy was, Mercy walked into my office. I looked up from my magazine. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm so sorry. There haven't been many jobs in town since Gilver became top dog. Brandon has been getting me out of town jobs. One right after another. I'm sorry. This is my first break all month." She said with the sound of tiredness in her voice.

"I was worried about you. Jessica has been, too."

"Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost two."

"Jessica gets out of school soon."

"Well… Can I go with you?"

"To go see Jessica?"

"Yeah."

"Of course." Mercy paused. "Sorry I just got up."

"No worries. I understand." I noticed the dark spots under her eyes.

"Thanks. Come on let's go."

We walked to Jessica's school. It apparently wasn't too far from her home. We got to the school and Mercy sat on a bench near the door. I stood next to her. Then the bell rang. A minute or two later kids swarmed out. When the swarm died down Jessica walked out looking down at the ground.

"Jessica!" Mercy called up standing up.

Jessica looked up towards us. She practically tackled Mercy. "Mercy!" Mercy caught Jessica with open arms. "Mercy, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Jessica pulled back. "Come on, let's go to the café."

"Oh, thanks for noticing me." I sarcastically said.

Jessica looked at me. "Oh, sorry Tony. It's nice to see you."

"It's alright. It's nice to see you too." I said rubbing her head. "Let's go."

We went to Sherri's Café and had sundaes. Jessica and Mercy had chocolate while I had my favorite: strawberry.

Jessica took out her homework and Mercy and I helped her with it. It was more Mercy than me though. After about a half hour, Enzo walked by the window and noticed us. He came in and came directly to our table.

"Tony, where have you been? I expected you to be sleeping in your office. There's a job request with Gilver that you need to get on right away." Enzo said desperately.

I glared. It was the first time in a month that I had gotten to hang with Mercy, and it was being interrupted by a moron. "Alright." I sighed. I didn't want to go. But I had to save Enzo's butt once again. So I was off to have another job with Bandage Boy. I didn't enjoy working with Gilver. Yeah, he was good, but that didn't change the fact I got a bad feeling from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dante's Angel

A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to upload. I moved and am busy with school and art. I made honor roll for this quarter though.

Chapter 7

A few months passed, Mercy stopped by whenever she could, and Grue cut off contact with me.

I was listening to Enzo complain about no longer being the top informant in town.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard about what happened to Jessica?"

"What?"

"Jessica started to talk about seeing demons and having hallucinations."

"What? Where is she?"

"Hospital I think."

I got up and ran to the hospital she would be at. I burst in and demanded to know where Jessica was.

"I'm sorry she isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"She was released just a few hours ago."

I sighed in relief, left, and went to Grue's place, hoping he would talk to me.

He opened the door. "Tony… I'm sorry about the other day, I-"

I held up my hand to stop him. "It's alright. How's Jessica?"

"Better than ever. Come on in."

I stepped in and heard Mercy's voice telling a story. "So, the princess ran away with her friend. They went to a different country to escape her father's clutches. She did odd jobs that her friend found and helped her with. Moving around from time to time, she became happier and lived a better life than she had in her father's castle."

"Did the princess and her friend ever fall in love?" Tiki asked.

"Nope." Mercy said with a smile. "They stayed really good friends."

I had a feeling that there was more to the story that Mercy was telling. There must be more to her story than she was telling. But what could it be? There had always been something different about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

She looked at me. "Good to see you, Tony." She said with a smile.

"Same to you." I smiled back.

She then looked at the clock. "Sorry but I have to go. Early job in the morn." She said her goodbyes and left.

I stayed for a bit and then left too.

Before the week's end, Gilver just about killed me and I threw away the name 'Tony' and accepted my real name: Dante.

When I told Mercy, she stayed quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Let's go for a ride."

Mercy drove us to an isolated lake outside the city, off the paved and dirt roads. All the way there was an awkward feeling in the air.

We got out of her red truck and she walked to the water's edge. "Dante… You're the son of Sparda, correct?"

I looked at the ground. "Yes… How do you know?"

"I thought it was odd that you had demonic power in you. Great demonic power."

"How- How do you know?" I became really confused. "Are you a demon?"

"Not quite. You are correct that I'm not human…" She paused. "T-… Dante… Do you believe in angels?"

I didn't answer.

She sighed. "During the war between humans and demons 2,000 years ago, there was another being fighting for the humans: angels. We suppressed our wings so we looked like humans. But when we came out of hiding, after the war, the humans were scared of us. They hunted us. When that happened the king gave a decree forbidding travel to or even living in the human realm…" She stopped.

I was even more confused. "So, you're an angel?"

"Yes… But there's more…"

"What might that be?"

She opened her mouth but before she could speak a blinding light came from above the lake. I covered my eyes and thought I heard Mercy swear.

"Marie!" A man's voice bellowed.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Mercy's voice growled.

As my sight returned I saw that the light had brought a man in elegant blue robes trimmed and two men in armor.

"Now, Marie, don't deny your true name."

"Don't call me that."

"And why not? It's you-"

"It's not my goddamned name!"

"I don't have time for this. Come back to heaven, quietly."

"Never! I will never go back to that god-forbidden place!"

"Princess, don't make me use force."

I became even more confused than I had been; I didn't think that was possible. Was it like in her story to the girls? "P-P-Princess?" I managed to sputter out.

"Yes. Not only am I an angel I'm the first daughter of the King of Heaven. I was damned right from the start."

The man tsked at Mercy. "No, you weren't. If it wasn't for your mo-"

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother!" Mercy became angry and I could feel power pulsing from her. "Mother was a good woman who spoke her mind."

"Women aren't supposed to speak their mind."

"Does it matter? We are the same as men. Flesh and blood."

"But you do not hold the abilities that men do."

"Try me!" Mercy demanded.

"Don't make me resort to force, Marie."

At that moment Mercy was engulfed by light. Less than a second afterward a shockwave of power blew the light away and knocked me off my feet. I looked up to see Mercy in elegant black armor decorated with silver and gold that fit her body perfectly. She had wings of fire coming from her back. I could feel the constant flow of power going to her. I always thought that she was holding something back. But this immense? I never imagined this.

She drew her sword, that when in its scabbard looked like a dragon. "Try me!" She demanded again.

"Alright, I will." The man snapped his fingers and Mercy prepared to fight.

But the men in armor didn't attack. Instead, there was another flash of light. _Don't angels have a better entrance than using light? _The light disappeared and another man was there.

Mercy took a staggered step back. "T-Tyrique!"

"Marie! Where have you been?" Tyrique asked, opening his arms offering to embrace Mercy.

Mercy took another step back. "Wouldn't you like to know." She growled.

He dropped his arms. "Please, Marie, why have you become so cold?"

"I'm not going to say anything in front of, around, near, or within ear shot of any of the council members or father. You of all people should know that. And, I'm sorry to say, because I've been away for so long, I don't trust you either." Mercy's fist clenched around the handle of her sword.

"Marie, we used to tell everything to each other. What happened?" Tyrique's voice sounded betrayed. "You're the best sister anyone could have, and you now turn on your own?"

"I'm turning on my own; I'm not killing other angels. I simply broke a law. Nothing more."

"Marie…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Why don't you accept your true name?" The other man asked.

"I will NEVER accept the name father gave to me to cover up my mother!"

"You will come back our world, NOW!" The man commanded. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Mercy laughed. "You really think you can use your power on me? I've been storing power for three years now. I have more than you."

I had a feeling that made me reach for my sword. "Don't." Mercy's voice stopped me. She turned to me with a smile on her face. "I may lack in some spells, but I do well in combat." Her voice was tender. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Not if you resist any longer." The man said. "Come now or I'll have you seized."

"I'd like to see that." Mercy taunted.

"So be it. Guards!"

The guards attacked Mercy.

"Uncle! Please! Give her an offer to come back and then time to think." Tyrique sounded desperate.

"Prince, you are still young. I know how to deal with your sister."

"It really doesn't seem like it. She can be quite caring."

"The sister you knew is gone. Look at her. Would the sister you knew run off, she fights like a man, and she's here alone with a human? Would she do such things?"

"I-I don't know…" Tyrique looked pretty confused. _It must be about who he believes in._

Mercy defeated the guards and pointed her sword at Tyrique and the man. "Don't listen to him! I might have changed, but it was for the better. And this human," She pointed at me. "Is the best friend anyone could ask for."

Normally, I would have felt great on the inside. But there was much more at stake here than words. I might lose Mercy. And I haven't even told her my true feelings. I've given hints to the fact that I love her, but I haven't said it outright.

"Marie, if you come back to heaven I'll let your 'friend' live. If you don't, he dies. I'll give you a week to think on this." The man looked at Tyrique. "Come, let us go."

"I want to talk to Marie alone first."

The man hesitated. "Alright. Don't take long." Then disappeared with the two bodies of the guards.

"Mercedes…" Tyrique said desperately.

She looked away from him, tears were in her eyes. "What?"

"Please come home." Desperation still in his voice.

"I'll think."

"I miss you."

"Leave Tyrique. You will not sway my decision where ever it may go."

Tyrique looked at Mercy with sad eyes, and then disappeared like the other man did.

Tears flowed down Mercy's face. She fell to her knees with her arms wrapped around herself. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Her wings of fire turned to feathered wings.

"It's not fair." She whispered.

"Make the most of the time you have. I'll be right there beside you."

Her arms wrapped around me as she sobbed. When she calmed down after a bit, I said: "If you'll let me, I'll drive you home." She nodded and handed me the keys.

As I drove Mercy asked, "Dante… Where do you stay?"

"In my office. Why?"

"Would you like a bed? I figure you'll be sleeping on your couch. I have an extra bed if you'd like it."

I realized that Mercy was scared. I never could imagine that such a strong woman such as herself could feel scared. "I'd love to." Besides, I wanted to be with her anyway.

We arrived at her house and went inside. I was surprised at the antique interior. It fitted her surprisingly well.After showing me around the house, Mercy asked if I was hungry. I was and she took me to the kitchen. We got something to eat and drink. Afterwards, we went to our separate rooms.

As I lay in bed, the guilt of not holding her right then, when she needed someone to hold her the most, was taking over me. I got up and knocked on Mercy's door. There was the sound of a drawer being closed quickly before Mercy's voice came. "Come in."

I went into her room. The first thing I noticed was the tear stains she was wiping away. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"No. I'm in a catch 22 position." She looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright."

I thought for a moment to ask whether or not to ask Mercy about her mother. She was really defensive when the man mentioned her mother. Curiosity got the better of me. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your mother like? I don't mean to pry. You became defensive when that man mentioned her."

"Yeah… I really loved my mother. She was a very wise woman who spoke her mind. She always told me that there was some one that would love me for me, not for what I am. She told me things I never really understood 'til I came to the human world…" Her voice wavered. "But she was executed by order of the council…" Her tears began to fall again. "Here let me show you the memory."

She reached into the bedside table drawer and took out what seemed to be a stone. She held it out and a hologram appeared. I assumed she was using some of her power to show this.

"Do you have any last words, Stacy?" A man's voice came from a man looking at a woman in shackles.

"Yes. Mercedes, I know you still don't fully understand yet, but always remember what I've told you. I'll tell you once more. Everyone has the choice to be good or evil, to do the right or wrong things. There will be someone who will treat you well and love you for who you are, not what you are. Do the best you can do and never let anyone take anything away from you. And remember, I love you, and your brother."

The hologram disappeared. I was in shock. I looked over at Mercy. She was trembling with tears falling quickly down her face. I reached to her and pulled her close. "Mercy…. I'm so sorry." I whispered. I had never realized that that was what made her so… so… cold. I threw my legs up on the bed and pulled her even closer. "I love you Mercy," slipped out of my mouth.

She looked up at me.

I gave her a warm smile. "I'll always love you." I kissed her lips.

She kissed back, and then rested her head on my chest. "I love you, too, Dante."

We fell asleep together soon after our kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Dante's Angel

Chapter 8

Mercy went back to heaven. She promised me that she would return in five years.

Five years passed. I met Lady and Trish and worked with them for awhile. I went into debt again. Mainly to Lady. Grue, Jessica, Tiki and Nesty, would visit at least once a month and always bring dinner on the day of Mercy's departure. Brandon took a desk job at one of the big companies. And the guy who got me jobs was an old friend named Morrison. I had a job where I needed to bodyguard a young girl named Patty. After the job, she would hang around my office. Patty reminded me of Mercedes, with her I'm-not-gonna-take-shit attitude.

Now, lying on the couch, all I can think of is what I should have done when Mercy's uncle came for her. I should have fought to keep her here. I don't care if I died. I still should have fought for her freedom.

I got up and put Mercy's favorite song on. The Warrior by Patty Smyth. She loved that song. And it fit her well. Oh god, I miss her.

"DANTE!" Patty's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked at her getting back on the couch.

"What's the matter? You haven't said a word, ordered pizza or a strawberry sundae, or even moved! The most you've moved is to turn on that song."

"Everything is just fine." _Yeah right, just messed up._

She looked at me with a non-believing stare.

"What?"

"I don't believe you. Something's wrong. Spit it out." She demanded.

"Today is a day with history."

"What kind of history?"

I sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone 'til I tell you. Aren't you?"

Patty smiled sweetly. "Correct."

I sighed deeper. "Today is the day my girlfriend was taken away."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"You really think I've always had bad luck with women? But then again… She wasn't your typical woman. 'What kind of girl becomes a mercenary? What kind of girl enjoys it? What kind of girl enjoys getting her hands covered in grease from working on guns?' She said that on our first job together. She was a well respected mercenary. Just how she acted demanded respect." I looked away from Patty. "She loved kids. She would visit orphanages and tutor at schools. Just an all round amazing person."

"Oh… What was her name?"

"Mercedes. But she went by Mercy. Though when it came to any job containing combat, she was anything but merciful."

I heard Patty's footsteps come towards me. Her arms wrapped around my neck. "I'm sorry, Dante."

I looked at her and then returned the hug. "It's alright. She promised to return this year."

"Do you think she will?"

"I know she will." I smiled at Patty.

Patty went back to cleaning as the door opened. Morrison walked in. "Hello, Dante."

I grunted in response.

"I know you're upset. I don't have a job for you. I have a letter." He held up an envelope and then threw it at me.

I caught it and opened it. The note was in Mercy's hand writing. 'I'm home. Wait where you are.' I looked at Morrison. "Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know. It was someone in a brown cloak with long silver hair. Those are the only features I can tell you." Morrison became confused.

I did my best to hide the happiness I felt and closed my eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I need to do some things. Be careful, Dante. I don't trust that person who gave me that note."

"Don't worry I know them." I reassured him.

Morrison gave a chuckle of doubt and left.

Patty turned to me. "Who's the note from?"

"Take a guess." I teased.

"Really now, am I supposed to know everyone you do?"

"No, but we were just talking about her."

"Your girlfriend?"

I looked at Patty and smiled. "Yup." I closed my eyes again with the smile still on my face.

Patty had left and I was drifting in and out of sleep. There was a sudden breeze that quickly dissipated. Then, there was a warm hand on my forehead. Opening my eyes quickly, I saw a hooded figure standing next to me. I tried to jump in to action but the figures hand pushed me back down. The figure's other hand reached up and took the hood off.

It was Mercy. There was no mistaking her. Her long silver hair and caring dark eyes gave her away.

After a speechless second, I managed to stutter out, "M-M-Mercy?"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss me, then pulled up to ask, "Did you ever think I wouldn't keep my promise?"

"Not once did I ever doubt you." I replied, pulling her down for a long hug.

"I never thought you would." She whispered in my ear.

She let go to take off the cloak she was wearing to reveal a beautiful blue, red, and black dress that went to the floor. I looked at her in awe. It fit her body perfectly. She, then, lifted the skirt slightly and kicked the high heels she was wearing off. I sat up and pulled her next to me. She curled up and I pulled her close.

"I missed you , Dante."

"I missed you too."

"Uhg, I'm so tired." She complained closing her eyes.

"Then sleep." I whispered in her ear, rubbing her side.

She started to purr and soon fell asleep. I did too not long after.


End file.
